


Yes I Am

by kwillpleasedont



Category: K-pop, Korean Hip Hop/RNB, Mamamoo, VROMANCE (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Social Media, each chapter is a different social media platform or interview
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwillpleasedont/pseuds/kwillpleasedont
Summary: As for me, I'm a woman with confidenceTo speak bluntly, a woman who has feelingIf you dare, you can do the same as meFollow me>Yes I Am - MamamooMamamoo are all still famous in this AU, they're just not a band together lol





	1. I'm On Instagram Again

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks

     

**❤ 4,104 likes**

**MASS_Official** Mass's hiatus is over! Get ready for a new album with six new tracks! The music video for our title track It's Been A Long Time drops tomorrow at 12PM KST! The album, Yellow Flower, will be out later this week! Look forward to it!

_View all 120 comments_

**solar.is.a.queen**  FINALLY! THE HIATUS IS OVER YALL THIS IS NOT A DRILL

 **fka.0094**  i cant wait for more quality dongmyung content im crying

 **MASS_Fan_Official**  my crops: watered. my acne: gone. my grades: up. and the song hasnt even come out yet,,,

 **mas.solar1**  come to america on your next tour!!!


	2. So Many Hotshots Here

****

**❤ satgotloco and Jung_Whee and 51,016 others**  

 **Hwasa_Ahn**  I am happy to let you all know that the secret project I've been working on for months is this! I'll be starring in an action noir film that will be released later this year! 

_View all 293 comments_

**thicc.hyejin**  SIS POPPED OFF I GUESS

 **AhnHyejin_Updates**  We look forward to Hwasa's acting debut! Fighting!

 **buzz.un**  isn't she a model? can she even act lol?

 **Jung_Whee** Oh geez


	3. There's A Hole In My Heart

**❤ Hwasa_Ahn and younghotyellow94 and 59,617 others**

**Jung_Whee**  I can't wait for you guys to see my new music video featuring my favorite person in the world! I decided to release our collab on our 2 year anniversary!! 2 more days!!

_View all 365 comments_

**younghotyellow94**  2 years in 2 days babe! Your song will do well on the charts!  **❤**

 **Hwasa_Ahn**  God damn...

 **whee.k**  honestly...couple goals, get you a man that supports you like sik-k

 **sickk.k** sik-k honey where's your album babe


	4. Still the Same, Can't Sleep

 

 

**❤ MASS_Official and 53,623 others**

**sun.moonstar** I recently worked with the incredible Mass on their comeback album Yellow Flower. I think we're all very pleased with how the album turned out and I hope you all will give it a listen!

_View all 2,932 comments_

**jinsoul.hasmy.soul** i'll definitely have to give them a listen if you worked on the album with them!!

 **MASS_Fan_Offical** thank you so much for working with them to produce an album i have no doubt is spectacular! they deserve this after a long three years!!

 **ego.and.only** i'm so ready for solar's vocals you have no idea


	5. Mass for Rainbow Bridge Magazine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Short Exclusive interview with the band Mass for Rainbow Bridge Magazine!
> 
> I - Interviewer  
> S - Solar  
> Y - Yonghoon  
> H - Harin  
> K - Kanghyun  
> D - Dongmyung  
> C - Cya

_I -  
I was granted the chance to interview the recently returning Mass on their new album, Yellow Flower. Would you like to introduce yourselves?_

**S, Y, H, K, D, C-  
Make a sound! Hello! We're Mass!**

_I -  
This album will be the return of Mass after three years, is that correct?_

**Y -  
Yes, that's correct. **

_I -  
A lot of fans have speculated on why you took three years off. Are you able to clear the air?_

**H -  
We decided that we wanted to complete our military enlistments all at once and then we took time really getting to know each other more. Making our music really sound like ours is important to us.**

**K -  
I think Harin Hyung phrased it really well. We all completed our military obligations and then took a year off to focus on the originality of our music. We want our fans to know our true image and to be able to express that through our music.**

 

_I -  
What did you do for the two years your bandmates were enlisted, Solar?_

**S -  
I spent time with family and traveled. I got to make a lot of new friends in the industry and out of it. It was very informative and I really enjoyed it.**

 

 _I -  
We heard that your next album was produced by the new and upcoming producer Moonstar? _ _Is that right?_

 **S -**  
**Oh! Yes, we're very happy we got to work with them. They're very talented! We're very grateful!**

 _I -  
Rumor has it that you're the first artists _ _Moonstar has allowed in their studio. Is this true?_

**S -  
Yes, actually! We didn't know it at the time! (Laughs)**

**D -  
They mentioned it when we were all having lunch. They're apparently a big fan!**

**H -  
They said they enjoyed our last album and we're very honored that ** **Moonstar likes our music and wanted to produce our comeback album. We're very thankful for every fan that stood by our side through the past three years.**

_I -  
Everyone I've spoken to is eagerly anticipating the album! What kind of music can we expect? _

**S -**  
**The album is going to feature several different styles of music. We like to consider our title track, "It's Been A Long Time," what we call funky pop. That's what we all could agree on. (Laughs)**

_I -  
Who decided on the name of the album?_

**Y -  
It was kind of a collaborative effort between the six of us and Moonstar, but the final decision was made when Cya mentioned his favorite flowers are sunflowers.**

_I -  
Oh, really?_

**S -  
We treasure our dearest maknae.**

_I -  
Your cheeks are red, Cya-ssi. Are you embarrassed?_

**C -  
They promised they wouldn't say anything about it. (Light laughter)**

**D -  
We only promised we wouldn't bring it up!**

_I -  
Is there anything you'd like to say to the fans?_

**H -  
** **I think we'd just like to say a simple thank you.**

 **Y -  
We can't properly express how thankful we are to all the fans and ** **Moonstar for making this album possible. We're sorry it took so long for this album to reach you and we hope you'll listen carefully and enjoy it! Thank you.**

_I -  
Thank you for the opportunity to interview you all. I'll definitely be purchasing the album when it comes out!_


End file.
